


Kissing Booth

by Hudstrige1



Series: Creek Prompts [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudstrige1/pseuds/Hudstrige1
Summary: Craig just really wants to fucking kiss secret crush Tweek at the yearly South Park festival





	Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> Smooch smooch

"Tweek, honey! Are you ready?" Linda Tweak calls up the stairwell taking place in her kitchen, up to her fifteen year-old son Tweek, who's an anxious wreck about what's to soon take place.  
" _Agh!"_ She can hear all the way upstairs, down the hall and behind his closed door.  
"Oh honey come on! You look so handsome!"  
" _Oh..."_ He groans, buttoning up his vest and pulling the white collared shirt out of his jeans.  
He slowly opens his door, hesitantly walking down the stairs in his flat black shoes.  
"Oh, _sweetie!"_ Linda cheers on. "Just let me fix your hair. And your buttons."  
" _Mom,_ this is what I _always_ look like!" He twitches.  
"This is important, Tweek." She walks over and improves his appearance.  
"There we go. Richard, come in and look at this!"  
"Looking sharp, Tweek!" He smiles when coming in through the dining room and fixing his tie.  
He shakes and twitches while standing in place, purple bags under his flickering eyes.  
"Tweek, are you worried people won't want to kiss you?" Linda asks.  
"W-what if someone _does_ want to kiss me? Like _actually_ wants to kiss me?"  
"That won't be a problem Tweek." Says Richard.  
" _What??_ "  
"What your father _means_ to say is, in the end, it's all for charity."  
" _Our_ charity! For the coffee shop where we _barely_ make any money!"  
"Exactly! Now here: have your first kiss of the night." She leans over and pecks his cheek.  
" _Mom...!"_  
"Here you go," She proudly gives him a quarter.  
" _Thanks..._ " He flatly responds, after gazing down at it wearily.  
"Now Tweek, before we head to the festival, we need to have a talk." Richard boldly brings up, walking over closer.  
"Now there will be some people that will want you to do more than kissing, for an even larger amount of money. Are you up for the challenge?"  
" _Richard!_ He's fifteen!" Linda scolds.  
"Exactly! I don't even know if I'll be able to handle a k- _kiss...!"_ He's already sweating through his clothes.  
"If you slip 'em the tongue, make sure to charge them an extra twenty five cents." He ignores his worries.  
Tweek cringes. "Good _grief."_

Now at the yearly South Park festival where the entire town gathers for food, music, games and booze, Tweek can barely even open the lawn chair he's going to be sitting in behind the booth.  
The sign hoisted above the booth's table reads ' _kissing booth-25c on cheek and 50c on lips for African charity'_ painted in Richard's crooked handwriting.  
"Do you guys sell coffee?" He's asking at the bar with Linda by his side.  
"There's a Starbucks down the street," the volunteer suggests.  
"White scum."  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
" _Argh._ C'mon," Tweek grumbles, still struggling with the piece of lawn furniture.  
Noticing from a good twenty five feet away after just arriving, are Jimmy Valmer, Clyde Donavon, Token Black, and Craig Tucker.  
"Hey look guys. I-it's T-T-Tweek," Jimmy brings up, pointing over.  
" _Hah_ look at him he's such a spaz," Clyde blabs.  
"Shut _up_ Clyde," Token nudges him.  
Craig simply says nothing, taking notice at the particular topic of his booth, and plants his feet harder into the grass.  
" _Aha!_ " Tweek smiles, finally getting the damn chair open and plopping down.  
He lets out a relieved sigh, relaxing with a peace of mind for twelve long seconds until remembering the reason he's here.  
" _Ah!_ "  
"Who's he gonna be kissing? A service dog?" Jimmy jokes, each boy but Craig chuckling.  
" _Quit it._ Wendy has a giant crush on him, remember?" He purposely brings up.  
"She gave up Stan for _that?_ " Clyde smiles.  
"Okay guys stop it seriously," Token giggles slightly.  
Craig rolls his eyes.  
"Can I just give you the money and _not_ kiss you?" Shirley Marsh asks him, tossing two quarters on the table.  
"H- _huh?_ “ Tweek, now stood up, is trembling.  
"I _sure_ do love the Africans," she says, before running off.  
Craig grimaces at his group of friends laughing next to him.  
"Will you guys _stop_ it, please? The point is to get money not kisses. Jesus."  
Speaking of kisses for money,  
"Ooh _golly!"_ Butters smiles, standing next to Eric and the other boys on the other side of the field. "A _kissing_ booth! Sure brings me back to my pimp days."  
" _Shut up Butters this is different."_ Eric snaps.  
"So, Tweek's _not_ a prostitute?"  
"For charity," Stan answers, and Kyle shrugs.  
"Even if I _did_ care about the Africans, I would _never_ kiss Tweek's coffee breath. That's gay." Cartman says.  
"Well _I_ think I'm gonna go help Tweek. Pimp to pimp. Kind of." Butters hesitantly approaches the stand.  
"Ha! _Gay!_ " Cartman calls, and Kyle kicks his shin.  
" _Butters?_!"  
"Hey Tweek, uh, I would kiss you and all, but, if I do then my parents will ground me. So...Here." He slides him some arcade tokens and makes his way back over.  
" _Seriously_ man?!" Tweek calls.  
" _Really_ Butters?" Stan asks once he's returned.  
"Maybe your Dad will kiss him once he gets really drunk," Kyle points over to Randy getting drunk at the bar that unfortunately lacks coffee.  
" _Look!_ There's Wendy and Bebe going to Tweek!" Kenny points over to the girls doing just that, giddy smiles on their faces.  
Knowing what's about to take place, Tweek is shrinking down in his seat.  
"Oh, _come on!"_  Stan whines.  
"Craig...Are we gonna get some food or something?" Clyde asks to his friend, that's been eyeing down Tweek's stand for the past few minutes.  
"Hold on." His eyes stay locked, finger going up.  
"Whoa, _look!_ Get some Tweek!" Token yells out.  
"Shut up," Craig grumbles.  
Clyde and Jimmy skeptically look at each other.  
"Hey Tweek," Wendy starts, giggling with Bebe as they both twirl their hair at him.  
"H-hi ladies..."  
"Guess it's our lucky day," Bebe flirts, giving him two quarters and smirking his way.  
"Yeah, hahahaha," he fears his sweat is falling through his clothes and into the grass.  
Both girls lean over and kiss a cheek of his at the same time, the cheeks that are now blushing lips crazy.  
He forces a smile that presents his worry, when they're done and giggling at him a second time.  
"Bye Tweek," Wendy waves with flirty fingers.  
"Call me sometime" Bebe adds, before they both walk away in fits of more giggles.  
Craig is frowning at what he sees.  
"Told you Wendy l-likes him," says Jimmy, resting on his crutches.  
"Looks like Bebe likes him too-"  
" _Alright!"_ Craig interrupts Token. "Can we just- _eat_ something? _Please?_ "  
"No one's _forcing_ you to stand here," Clyde doesn't understand why he's acting like this.  
Craig sighs freshly, rolling his eyes while being the first one to walk off.  
"What's wrong with _him?"_ Jimmy asks Clyde. Token bites his bottom lip, knowing exactly what.  
" _Ah! Guys! It's that bitch!"_ Cartman screams, pointing over to the girl walking to Tweek, as his friends glare at him.  
"You mean _Heidi?"_  Kyle asks flatly.  
" _Yeah!_ The bitch who broke my heart in the fourth grade?!??"  
"Cartman, _you_ broke up with _her._ " Says Butters.  
" _Yeah_ , but _then_ _she_ broke up with _me!"_  
"Hey Tweek," She's already flirting with him, elbow resting on the table's surface and chin resting in her palm.  
"H-Hey...Heidi..." He's doing what he can to ignore Cartman's blatant soul sucking stare from thirty feet away across the property.  
"Kissing booth, huh? Surprised you don't have more change." She just so happens to be taking out her lipgloss.  
"Uh-uh yeah I'm uh...Actually on break." He collects the coins and stuffs them in his right pant pocket.  
"Oh?"  
"Yup. Ummm...I-I'm also helping with refreshments. You want lemonade?"  
"Sure-"  
"Thanks for stopping by!" He zooms away from his 'charity' booth, and right over to where food is being served.  
"Oh! S-sorry...!" He unintentionally makes Kenny drop barbecue sauce on his parka, suddenly realizing that he made his way into the line.  
"It's okay."  
" _Huh?_ " He can never fucking understand him.  
"No _cutting_ , spaz-a-tron," Clyde insults, standing behind Tweek and Kenny with Jimmy, Token, and a mesmerized Craig.  
" _Obviously_ he didn't mean to," Token stands up for him.  
"I see Heidi was f-flirting with you. G-get some, Tweek!" Jimmy cheers on.  
" _Agh!_ Her _lemonade!"_  
He runs off just as Kenny feeds off the barbecue sauce stained on his clothes.  
"Didn't Heidi date Eric in like, the fifth grade?" Token brings up, snapping Craig out of his worried daze and into a panicked state.  
"Oh, _crap_. Yeah. If Cartman _finds out-"_  
"He shouldn't care, right?" Clyde asks, when the line finally moves forward.  
"It's Cartman we're talking ab-bout." Jimmy reminds.  
"Oh _shit_." Token exclaims.  
"Oh well. Not our problem." Clyde spoons over some taco salad to his plate.  
Craig flicks the back of his head.  
"Owe! What the _fuck,_ Craig?"  
"You're seriously not gonna care about Eric kicking Tweek's ass if he makes _one_ move on Heidi?"  
"It was the _fourth_ grade, Craig. C'mon. Eric can't be _that_ petty."  
"Cartman, stop being so petty." Stan retorts to him, who's taken off his coat and is now throwing heavy air punches.  
"Oh, I swear to _God_ I'm gonna _kick_ Tweek's ass!" Is all they get in response.  
Kyle rolls his eyes.  
"Hey guys," Kenny walks up with his plate, which Eric accidentally knocks down to the ground.  
" _Eric!_ What the fuck?!"  
" _Hah!_ See that Kenny?! That's what I'm gonna to _him..."_ He points in Tweek's direction, where he's shakily preparing a cup of lemonade.  
"Mr. Alder?"  
" _No!_ _Not_ Mr Alder, Kenny! _Tweek!_ "  
"Why?"  
"Here's your lemonade," Tweek walks up to Heidi who's now all smiles, taking the shaking cup from his hand.  
"Thanks, you're so sweet." She grins, and Tweek grows more and more lightheaded.  
" _That's_ why!" Cartman screams to Kenny, waving over his arm.  
"So, I know you're technically on break right now, but, I figured I could pay you back later."  
"What?"  
Heidi leans in towards a helpless Tweek, planning to kiss his wildly shaking lips.  
Craig takes an angry bite out of his sloppy joe, watching the sight from the table he sits at with his friends.  
" _Gahhhh!!!"_ Cartman rebel yells, running towards the two in just his white tank top, and Craig boldly jumps up. He doesn't want to see Tweek kiss a girl, but he doesn't want him getting his ass beat either.  
"Hey! _Hey!_ Cartman _enough!"_ Kyle yells, before he, Kenny, Stan and Craig officially pull him back.  
"You _motherfucker!_ " Cartman yells to Tweek, who's twitching and shaking like never before.  
" _Ah!"_  
"Cartman you're _scaring_ him!" Craig screams, letting go of him.  
" _Jesus_ Cartman. We dated in the _fifth_ grade." Heidi rolls her eyes.  
"It was the _fourth grade_ you _son of a bitch!"_  
" _Whatever!_ Now get out of here so-"  
Wendy strikes a punch to her face seemingly out of nowhere, making her wince and fall to the ground.  
"Holy _crap!"_ Cartman yells.  
"I caught her lemonade...!" Tweek was able to grab it before it hit the ground.  
Craig smirks.  
"He's _mine_ bitch!" Wendy yells to Heidi who lays struggling on the ground.  
" _See_ Heidi?! I don't _need_ you! I have _tons_ of other bitches after me." Cartman thinks Wendy was talking about him.  
"Not _you,_ weirdo. I was talking about _Tweek,"_ she smiles over at him.  
" _Ah!_ This is _way_ too much pressure!"  
"You're gonna move on after what you've _done to me?!_ " Stan cries to Wendy.  
"It was the third grade Stan."  
"At lease _she_ can get the year right!" Yells Cartman. " _Beat her ass Wendy!"_  
"Get her Heidi!" Stan cheers on.  
"Oh, hamburgers!" Butters screams, when the fight fully resumes.  
" _Ahhhh! Wahahahahauaaaa!_ " Tweek screams his way into the parking lot with Wendy's cup of lemonade in his hand.  
"Wanna go sit back down...?" Kyle asks Kenny, since Eric and Stan are too focused on the fight between their ex-girlfriends.  
"Yeah let's go." They walk away.  
Craig sighs, taking one last look at the girls scrambling around below him and sending each other numerous bodily injuries, before walking in the direction of Tweek's running to hopefully find wherever he's hidden out.  
"Dude! Come back-oh _shit!_ " Token was in the middle of yelling, until he sees Wendy threatening to tear Heidi's clit off.  
All the noise and overstimulation turns distant, when Craig begins his search for Tweek within the lot.  
" _Tweek!_ Tweek?" He sees him shriveled up on the ground, hugging his knees and shaking against his parents car uncomfortably sipping Heidi's lemonade.  
"Tweek." He's approached him.  
"W-what are _you_ doing here?!" He doesn't understand why Craig of all people would care.  
"It's gonna be okay. It's not your fault they're fighting."  
A shriek from Wendy echoes all the way over to them.  
" _Yes!_ It _is!_ W-why would _they_ even _like_ _me?!_ I-I-"  
"Do you _blame_ them? I mean—" Craig has to watch himself before he sounds too gay.  
"You're nice. Sensitive, and stuff. Girls like that."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah..." Craig blinks.  
"I don't really know a lot about girls."  
Craig doesn't know how to interpret that.  
"Well, I-I think I have a plan. To get them off your back." Craig knows he's putting everything out there by presenting this.  
"What is it?" Tweek's eye twitches.  
"Um..Maybe w-we should kiss. To like, make them think-"  
" _What?!_ L-like _you_ kiss _m-m-me?!_ Y-you _don't_ wanna do that..."  
"Tweek, calm down. You're starting to sound like Jimmy."  
Tweek frowns.  
"Okay. But...We need know our limits..."  
"Gotcha..." Craig is already staring at his lips.  
Tweek gulps down the lemonade in an act of victory.  
" _Gahhhh..._ " He crumples up the cup and drops it to the ground.  
Craig giggles, and Tweek smiles at him shyly.

Back on the field, a moaning in pain Heidi and groaning Wendy are being taken away on stretchers, over to ambulances parked back in the lot. It's best that they're separated for as long as possible.  
Everyone else including Tweek and Craig, uncomfortably stand around the scene, muttering and cringing.  
"Hey I got the wine coolers-what the _fuck?!"_ Bebe stops in her tracks and drops the bottles of alcohol to the ground below her.  
Once they're gone and the blaring vehicles are driving off, everyone else casually switches back to what they were previously doing.  
"Well, looks like we don't have to go forward with our plan anymore since they'll be in the hospital for a long while."  
"B-but what about in the future when they're not crippled?" Craig just really wants to fucking kiss Tweek.  
"And what if some other girl comes along...?"  
"I _doubt_ she'll be crazy like Wendy and Heidi. It-it's not like I don't like girls, Craig. I _do..._ " It almost sounds like Tweek is now confronting him.  
Craig scowls while blinking away hurt tears.  
"I-I should...Get back..." Tweek rushes away back to the stand.  
"Craig!" Eric yells, making him hastily wipe away his tears and turn towards him.  
"Who do you think won the fight? Heidi right, totally Heidi."  
"Shut _up_ Cartman."  
"Are you _crying?_ What _are you_ a girl?"  
Craig punches Cartman before stomping off, which Kyle and Kenny grin proudly at. Other by standers start applauding.  
"Dude. _What's_ gotten into you?" Jimmy asks, after Craig's seated back down.  
"Like _you_ wouldn't punch Eric Cartman?"  
"True."  
"That was _awesome,"_ Clyde grins, and Token is staring a little too closely at Craig.  
" _What?"_  
"Nothing..."  
"Can you _believe_ Wendy and Heidi fighting over Tweek? _Sick."_ Clyde's still smiling ear to ear at the thought of the violence.  
"Yeah...I _can_..." Craig answers flatly, avoiding eye contact and stealing Clyde's french fry.  
"Why'd you _do that_ man..." He can't believe he's done this.  
He eats food to fill the void of his anger all throughout Clyde and Jimmy's pointless conversations, in which he's enviously observing Tweek's successfully turning kissing stand.  
While he's staring at Tweek, Token is patiently staring over at him.  
After Craig forces himself to miserably witness Tweek and Bebe share an awkward but long kiss on the lips, he looks away and swears on never looking again.  
Token exhales.  
Bebe giggles and flirtatiously twirls her hair at Tweek, who's still coming down from the aftershocks of the kiss, can only respond with huge eyes and a flushed face.  
"Um...Thanks Bebe."  
She giggles. "I'll drop off the ten bucks Annie owes me later."  
" _What?"  
"What?_ " Craig looks over at the sight with s scowl.  
" _Hah!"_ Cartman yells out. "Like Bebe would _ever_ really wanna kiss you, Tweek!"  
"B-but What about when you and Wendy kissed my cheeks...?!" Tweek asks her.  
" _Wendy_ wanted to, but _me?_ " She chortles. "Please."  
Cartman and a few other guys that include Clyde and Jimmy, begin to laugh, now leaving a fuming Craig with no choice.  
Tweek wants to drink himself into a coffee coma, when Bebe runs away in laughter.  
Craig stands up with his hands slamming on the table, snatching out his wallet on the way over.  
Tweek has no idea what the fuck to think when he sees Craig slam down two dollars on the wooden placement below his eyes.  
"Um...I only take change." He blinks.  
"Well I don't _have any change._ You gonna kiss me or not?" Craig turns assertive.  
" _What?_ Like, on the lips...?"  
"You had no problem kissing _Bebe,_ "  
"It was a _dare_." Craig can hear the hurt in Tweek's voice.  
"Well _this isn't._ For the Africans, Tweek." Craig's kind of reaching with that statement.  
"I'm not _gay!"_  
"Oh so now you don't care about _Africa?!_ "  
"Just _do it,_ Tweek! Stop being such a _pussy!"_ Cartman screams.  
" _Ah!_ " He tugs his hair.  
"It's okay Tweek! We support you no matter what! Love wins!" Butters shows nothing but support.  
"I-I'm _not gay...!_ " He's now sweating intensely.  
"Yes you are, son." Richard takes notice. "It's okay."  
"Oh he _totally_ is," Bebe refers to their uncomfortable kiss. "That kiss was _so yikes._ "  
"Shut up bitch." Craig will never get over how insecure she made Tweek feel.  
She flips him off.  
"Hey! That's _my_ thing!"  
"Th-that's because you were the first girl I ever kissed...!" Tweek excuses.  
"So you've kissed a guy before?" Craig asks.  
" _No!_ This is _too much pressure!"_ He takes off again, and Craig of course goes after him.  
"I'm taking your wallet!" Clyde yells, since he had decided to leave it on the table.  
"Hey..." Randy alerts to everyone, after it's grown awkwardly silent.  
"Ever think that _Craig_ might be gay?"  
" _Ohhhh,_ " everyone else realizes.  
" _What?!_ Oh, not _my_ son!" Thomas Tucker yells out, storming over to the lot with a beer gripped in his fist.  
He's booed at his entire way over.  
"Tweek!" Craig finds him hiding behind his parents car again.  
"I _can't take all this pressure Craig!_ The two girls who _do_ like me are insane, and the girl who I _thought_ liked me publicly humiliated me! Even if I _did_  date Wendy or Heidi, one would kill the other, and Cartman or Stan would kick my ass because it's their ex! _What am I gonna do-?!"_  
"Tweek! _Tweek!_ " Craig grabs his shoulders and forces eye contact.  
"It's _okay_. Bebe's a bitch, and hopefully Wendy and Heidi are probably both too crippled to even walk."  
"I _hope_ so."  
He heavily sighs. "Um, do you—do you _really_ like Bebe...?" He hesitantly wonders.  
"Not _anymore,"_ Tweek's eyebrows raise. "I guess I just liked that she _kissed_ me because...It was my first real _kiss_ I guess." He awkwardly shrugs.  
"Oh..." Craig's still timid about what he's saying.  
"I, um...Never really liked her, anyway—though..." Tweek's tongue tied trying to explain herself.  
"Or any girl, now that I think about it.”  
Craig's eyes almost pop out of his head.  
"What?"  
"Craig...Did you _really_ want to kiss me?" He asks.  
Craig's first self defense his utter denial.  
"No I was doing it for Africa."  
Tweek sassily arches a brow. "What about that 'plan' of yours, to ‘get the girls off my back’? Or was that not the _plan_ at all. Or was that the _plan_ but with an entirely different motive from what you _said-?_ "  
"Oh my _god Tweek shut up!"_ Craig shouts.  
"I mean,"  
Craig clenches his teeth, knowing he's just going to continue figuring him out again.  
"I don't _get it_ man, do you _want_ me to be gay?"  
" _What?!_ _No,_ man, why would I _want_ you to have to deal with that?! _I_ can barely deal with it, what makes you think _you_ can-? _Oh god fucking dammit..."_  
Tweek's grin starts off slow, but ends up being ear to ear.  
Craig doesn't take it very profoundly.  
" _What Tweek what._ Yeah _fine_ go ahead make fucking funny of me because-"  
"Because _what?!_ Because you're _gay?!_ Because _guess what asshole_ I am too. And I _hate you_ for making me realize that."  
"Yeah well _I_ _fucking hate you too..."_ It hurts for Craig to hold back his burning tears.  
" _Good._ So..."  
The tension quickly dials down, when there's actually time to think.  
"You don't need to pay for a kiss, Craig."  
" _What."_ His eyes shrink again.  
Tweek chortles. "Just come here, you asshole."  
Knowing what's next, Tweek leans over with a giant grin, smiling into each and every kiss Tweek share.  
Tweek's first kiss may have been 'so yikes', but his second, third, fourth, hell, he's losing count of each kiss he and Craig are sharing due to all the ecstasy, are fucking golden.  
Originally, Thomas had walked up to hit Tweek over the head with his beer bottle, but after seeing the beauty of the actions in which his son is taking part in, he stops and thinks.  
"I don't know if it's the booze or the gay I'm witnessing, but...Whether my son sucks dicks or flaps shouldn't really effect me in any way at all..."  
He mindlessly walks away to continue getting drunk with all the other dads.  
"Did you hear something?" Craig asks Tweek in heavy pants, after cutting their casual make out session short.  
"No. I was too busy kissing you."  
Craig grins.  
"Wanna get out of here?"  
"Lead the way."  
Tweek steps over and opens the passenger's door to his parents car.  
"What about your parents?"  
"Tweek! We're going to the Starbucks downtown!" He hears Richard yell from a distance.  
"They'll be fine."  
It isn't until he unbuckles his belt during his time with Tweek in the backseat, that he realizes Clyde probably snatched over his condom placed wallet.

"Give me my _wallet,_ asshole."  
" _Fine._ Here."  
"Give the _condom back, shithead."_  
" _Fine,_ fine. But I'm pretty sure Eric took the two bucks you used to get a kiss from I'm guessing the guy you're about to bone."  
"I'm about to get laid, I don't really care."  
" _See...?!"_ He observes Craig jogging off.  
"You couldn't have even pulled your pants up?!"  
"Nope!"  
Clyde turns over to a crossed armed and eavesdropping Token.  
"I told you." He rubs in his own smug observation and Clyde's very own obliviousness.  
"Fuck off Token."

**Author's Note:**

> :*  
> Plz plz plz comment or face my crusty virgin lips!!  
> Smooch smooch!  
> Xoxo  
> PS, there are MANY more prompts to come, and even more if you’d like to send them into https://heyoricohannah.tumblr.com


End file.
